


Heaven’s most adorable angel

by Castielsembrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Cute Samandriel, F/M, Heaven's most adorable angel, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielsembrace/pseuds/Castielsembrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following heaven's most adorable angel as he falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/tips etc much appreciated as this is only my second fan fiction!

**Chapter 1**

Your boyfriend of 1 year, Alfie, should have finished his shift at Weiner Hut by now and you were starting to worry. It was your turn to cook for him this week on your designated date night. It was uncharacteristic of him to be late, even by a couple of minutes. The hour after he should have arrived passed and you had left a few voice mails left on Alfie’s phone. There was a knock on your door. You practically flew over to it and wrenched it open to see Alfie standing there looking a bit lost and bewildered. You pulled him through the door and gathered him into a bone crushing hug that he seemed surprised to receive but did return. Sensing his discomfort, you pulled away and he looked embarrassed.

“Alfie, what’s wrong?” you asked when you saw his face, “I was worried about you”.

He squirmed under your gaze. “I’m not Alfie.” He said. Your confusion must have shown on your face because he rushed to continue “Alfie is still in here but I think I should explain. And maybe he could help – you might take it better from him. But I am truly sorry for this confusion and any hurt this may cause you” he added hastily at the hurt look on your face. “I am new to taking a vessel and I see that I am going about this the wrong way. I-I think it would be best if we sat down”.

You sat down in a state of confusion at his words with him taking the other end of the sofa. ‘Alfie’ looked nervous and not his usual self.

He inhaled a deep breath and said in a rush without pausing for breath. “My name is Samandriel. I know this will sound crazy but I am an Angel of the Lord. I have been sent down to earth from heaven with an important mission to acquire the word of God. They are written on tablets and one of them is due to be sold at an auction and I have been ordered to acquire it so the demon Crowley does not. Angels require vessels to be able to walk the earth. Alfie is my vessel.” He couldn’t look you in the eye.

You sat in stunned silence for a few moments before he found the courage to look at you again. “This isn’t funny, Alfie. Please snap out of it” you replied, scared.

“I can prove it to you if that is what you wish” Samandriel replied nervously, “would you like me to do that?”

You nodded slowly because you could see that this Samandriel _was_ acting different to Alfie, even if you were sceptical he was an angel.

Samandriel, taking this as his cue, stood up tensely and vanished in front of you with a rustle, only to reappear seconds later next to you with a bunch of roses and a big bar of chocolate, which he held out to you apprehensively, not being able to meet your eye. “Al-Alfie told me that you like roses and chocolate. I th-thought that m-maybe they would make this a little easier” he stammered, as a blush as red as his Weiner Hut uniform and the roses rose into his cheeks. You slowly took the gifts out of reflex while staring agape at the being in front of you.

“H-how… did you… d-disappear… like that?” you asked, certain now that Alfie was not playing a trick on you but still stunned and confused as to what was actually going on.

Samandriel looked at you now, still with the remnants of a blush on his cheeks, but a small, shy smile playing his lips now as well. “I am an Angel of the Lord. It is one of the many things we can do. Including this…” he snapped his fingers and the roses were in an ornate vase in a beautiful display on the table next to the sofa. You gasped; feeling touched at the angel’s thoughtful shyness at making sure the flowers looked their best.

You did not want to admit this to yourself; you were starting to believe some of what was being said, even though it was crazy. Something still bugged you though. “How did Alfie tell you that I like roses and chocolate?” you said, staring at him.

“We can communicate to each other. I can also let you speak to him if you would like to…” he trailed off, looking shyly at you.

“…Erm… yes that would be… great” you said, looking away from the angel. “Thanks” you added.

You watched as Samandriel’s eyes glowed a brighter blue for a second before turning back to normal again. You knew it was Alfie who was in charge now because he rushed over to envelop you in a bear hug.

“I am so, so sorry about all of this. I know it is hard to take in but this needs to happen. From what Samandriel has explained to me, there is a war in heaven at the moment and the angels need this tablet. I… have to do this. Samandriel is a good angel; I have seen it in him. I wouldn’t have agreed to becoming his vessel if I didn’t think this was necessary” Alfie sighed against your hair as he held you close. He shifted to look at you when he heard you sobbing; putting a hand under your chin and lifting your now tear stained face to look up at him. He smiled sadly at you and said, “Hey, it’ll be ok. I’ll be back before you know it.” He leaned down to kiss your lips goodbye and you closed your eyes as the kiss deepened.

Alfie’s eye glowed blue again unbeknown to you, but Samandriel’s gasp made your eyes snap open to see his widened with shock at you still kissing him. Well, not him, but Alfie. You sprang away from him like you had been burned, looking incredulously at the angel because you had started out kissing Alfie goodbye and finished by kissing a now very embarrassed Samandriel.

“I am so sorry. I am still getting used to having a vessel. It was never my intention to sabotage your goodbye. Alfie’s concentration slipped when he kissed you… I am more powerful the he is… and I couldn’t stop myself from being in control again… please forgive me…” he tailed off sheepishly, looking anywhere but at you.

Your heart softened as you saw how apologetic the angel was. You reached out to squeeze his hand, knowing it must be as hard for the angel adjusting to being on earth as it was for you to comprehend what was happening. You were even starting to like the angel. After all, he didn’t have to explain all this to you. He could just have done his business. You, as well as Alfie, could see he had a kind heart and was trying to do right by everyone – heaven, Alfie and you.

His body stiffened at the contact, expecting you to be angry, but relaxed when he realised you were trying to comfort him. He squeezed your hand back and smiled his shy smile. You suspected Alfie had just told him that was what humans did.

Samandriel’s eyes found yours again as he softly said, “I really must go now. I am sorry to have made this happen. I should be back soon, a couple of days at most unless something goes wrong.” He hastily added, seeing the tears start to pool in your eyes, “Not that it should! But in case it does, I just wanted you to be warned.” He finished, looking at you earnestly, trying to convey his message.

“Please bring Alfie back to me.” You whispered to the angel as a tear fell from your eye.

“I will do everything in my power to keep him safe.” He promised. “I can see how much you care for him and him for you. It pains me to come between you like this and I am very sorry.”

“Thank you.” You smiled at him, the gratitude plain on your face. He turned his gaze skyward, preparing to leave on quite possibly his most dangerous mission ever.

“And Samandriel” He turned back to you. “You keep yourself safe as well. I can see you are a good angel”. He inclined his head your way slightly, trying to stay professional but he couldn’t keep the small smile off his face at your concern for him too, as he disappeared with the rustle of feathers.

You stood there for a few moments praying for Alfie and Samandriel’s safety before you sat back on the sofa and opened your chocolate as comfort.

 

Samandriel’s heart swelled as he was flying to the auction venue as he thought _‘She has the purest soul I have ever met and a good heart. She did not have to be concerned about me but she was.  I will keep an eye on her to make sure she is safe after this mission’._

_‘Be careful, angel. She is mine.’_ Alfie thought jokingly to Samandriel as they appeared in a side street near to the auction venue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samandriel is desperate to get away from Crowley. The torture is taking its toll on Samandriel and Alfie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of Crowley's torture of Samandriel.
> 
> Comments welcome! :)

**Chapter 2**

As the days turned into a week and the week into almost a month, you became increasingly worried about Alfie and Samandriel. You had heard nothing from either of them since that night Samandriel had appeared and Alfie had agreed to be his vessel.

Even though it had been nearly a month, the roses Samandriel had given you were still healthy in their vase and had not started to die. Instinct told you that the angel, wherever he and Alfie were, was keeping them like that to remind you of his promise to bring Alfie back.

One day, well into the fifth week of their absence, the roses had started to wither and die. You had just finished your morning shower and had come down to watch your favourite film one lazy Sunday morning, when you walked into the living room and froze as you saw some of the roses looking the worse for wear. Your blood ran cold, something bad must have happened to Samandriel, and therefore Alfie.

You watched as another of the roses succumbed to death before your eyes and a tear silently rolled down your cheek because there was nothing you could do, something had finally got to Samandriel and the part of him that kept the roses alive.

You didn’t know what to do, where they were or even how you could help. There was nothing you could do except watch the roses die with the passing hours, as a little of your spirit died with them each time.

 

The pain from Crowley’s torture was like nothing Samandriel had ever experienced before but the promise he had made to Y/N kept him strong and focussed. Nevertheless, Samandriel had kept Alfie shielded from as much of it as possible but he felt the moment that Crowley found a way through. That was when the roses had started to die as Alfie’s essence slowly started to ebb away. Samandriel had hidden the connection to the roses with Alfie as a token of Alfie’s love for Y/N.

The pain finally became too much and both beings succumbed to the darkness as they both blacked out from the pain.

As Samandriel gained consciousness again, he remembered his dream that Crowley found what he called the ‘operating system’ of an angel and that Samandriel had unknowingly given away vital information about heaven. He had yet to open his eyes as he did not want to alert anyone in the room that he was awake again but he was troubled. He had never dreamed before and he sincerely hoped that it had only been a dream and not actually happened.

While Samandriel had been pondering this, Alfie too had awoken, but the angel was too wrapped up in his thoughts to have noticed.

It took about 5 attempts of Alfie thought-talking to Samandriel and finally thought-shouting at him to gain his attention.

‘ _Samandriel’_ Alfie thought-shouted.

Finally the angel responded, distressed. ‘ _Alfie?! I am so sorry this has happened. I never intended for any of this. Are you ok? Sorry that was a stupid question. You have been tortured and that is my fault and for that I cannot apologise enough-‘ Samandriel babbled._

_‘Samandriel, stop!’_ Alfie cut the angel off, _‘This is not your fault, I agreed to be your vessel.’_

_‘Alfie, I –‘_

_‘Listen, Samandriel. I won’t last much longer. Even this conversation is taking more of my essence away, there is not much time left for me now.’_ Alfie paused, feeling hurt crash over him from Samandriel. ‘ _I want to give you a message to give to Y/N if you make it out of here after I am gone, can you do that for me?’_

‘ _I promise to do whatever I can to get to her before you are gone, even if that means sacrificing myself to make that happen. But if I cannot then I promise I will give her your message if I am able’_ came Samandriel’s immediate response.

‘ _Thanks, Samandriel. You’re a good angel. Please tell her that I love her and that I should have been brave enough to tell her to her face and I will always regret not telling her this in person’_.

‘ _I will tell her this if I am able, you have my word as an Angel of the Lord’_

‘ _Thank you, friend’_ Alfie thought, feeling pride wash over him as Samandriel knew he had made a friend, even in their dire situation.

It was at that moment that Crowley began the torture again and both beings screamed in pain once more.

 

There were only two flowers left alive now. You felt useless, like you had no purpose in life, because there was nothing you could do except watch as the penultimate flower slowly started to wither.

The idea of praying popped into your head all of a sudden, as if by divine intervention, even though you had never been religious. ‘ _God, if you exist, please bring Samandriel and my Alfie back to me’_ you thought in desperation.

 

Samandriel heard the sound of the hinges belonging to the door into the room and immediately panicked. Even though he knew he could withstand a bit more of Crowley, he wasn’t so sure about Alfie. The human was already severely weakened in spirt from the weeks of torture he had endured and honestly didn’t have much more to give. Samandriel was becoming frantic, he, too was becoming weaker every day and still hadn’t found a way out. He desperately wanted to keep both promises he had made, to bring Alfie back to Y/N and to get Alfie back to Y/N so he could tell her he loved her in person. If only he could re-build the barrier to protect Alfie, although he suspected the damage was already done and Alfie would never be the same even if they escaped.

However, it was not Crowley that came through the door; it was Castiel and the Winchester brothers. Samandriel was so relieved for Alfie’s sake that he failed to notice that there was something different about Castiel.

By the time Castiel and Samandriel were outside by the car, he had realised his mistake just as Castiel pulled out his angel blade. The torture that he had endured had taken more of a toll than Samandriel had realised, all notion of a fight had left him because he was so weak and drained. He felt… _guilty?_ He realised with shock. He had never felt like this before. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable, he had been so close to getting Alfie back to Y/N yet he had failed.

As he waited though, no blade pierced him. He had been so oblivious to his surroundings, focussed solely on his fate that he did not hear as the Winchesters tackled Castiel just in time.

“Alfie!” Dean shouted at the fear-paralysed angel, running over to him. “Alfie, something is wrong with Cas. Use whatever juice you have left to get yourself out of here, we’ll handle him!” He said urgently. Samandriel opened one eye then the other, eyes slowly focussing first on Dean’s face close to his own, then on Sam trying to hold Castiel to the ground.

“I-I d-don’t know if I c-can. C-Crowley tortured me so much!” Samandriel stammered, still in shock.

“God damn it Alfie– you have to try!” Dean slapped the angel to get him to focus on the task at hand and then proceeded to pull the exhausted angel to his feet. “GO!”

Samandriel dug deep through the pain in his wings and used quite possibly the remainder of his grace to take flight away from his big brother who was still struggling with Sam to get off the ground and finish his orders from Naomi.

 

You had been staring at the last rose for what felt like eternity but it seemed to be hanging onto life for the time being. You dared to hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samandriel makes it back to the reader's apartment after escaping from Crowley. He needs his wounds attended to.
> 
> (I am sorry I suck at summaries!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Minor character death - it is quite sad but necessary to the story! I apologise in advance!
> 
> Comments welcome :)

**Chapter 3**

Samandriel was very close to her apartment now but he was so badly injured that he wasn’t sure he could get there. He was relying on one wing now because the other was badly broken and flapping almost uselessly. The flight was painfully slow due to only being able to use one of his wings fully, the other only being used for balance purposes, even though it hurt like hell for Samandriel.

‘ _Come on Samandriel, you can make it’_ the very weak voice of Alfie spurred Samandriel on, wanting the angel to make it into the safety of the apartment so Y/N could nurse the angel back to health even though Alfie knew deep down that he himself wouldn’t make it – there was not much of his life essence left. All he was holding onto was the thought of telling Y/N himself that he loved her with everything he had left. With one last burst of determination Samandriel crashed into her kitchen and let Alfie take over before it was too late.

 

You heard the rustling of feathers before you heard the crash. You run to the kitchen in your apartment but freeze when you see the bloodied body lying there. Samandriel’s eyes flash a glowing blue for a moment before you know that Alfie is in control but extremely weak and barely hanging on.

“Alfie!” you whisper. You rush over to him, and embrace him in a gentle hug so as not to hurt him anymore before he whispers in your ear, “I love you Y/N. I should have told you every day since I met you and I should have asked you to be my girlfriend sooner. I’m sorry it had to end like this. Save Samandriel, he got me here in time for me to say this, he is a good angel. I love you more than anything. Goodbye Y/N.”

“Alfie! Please don’t leave me. I love you too!” you cried. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face before he rasped one last breath and you knew that Alfie was gone forever. You kept hugging him.

 

Samandriel felt the last of Alfie’s life force leave his body and knew he had to take back control before he too was ripped from Alfie’s body. He wanted to let you grieve over Alfie but knew he could not if he were to survive in his vessel. He had to concentrate hard through the pain in order to take control again, eyes flashing bright blue. Before he did so, however, he heard Alfie’s last words, a soft whisper that could have been mistaken for a breeze if Samandriel had not had angel hearing. ‘ _Protect and take care of her, Samandriel. I know you love her even if you can’t describe what you are feeling just yet. Love her like I do, friend’_.

What broke Samandriel’s heart more than torture was the sight of Y/N’s face as she grieved for Alfie.

 

You saw a small flash of blue and knew that Samandriel had taken back control of Alfie’s body, even though Alfie was now gone. You saw the look of pain on his face, but it was also mixed with extreme regret. As much as you wanted to mourn Alfie’s death, you knew that the angel needed your help most at present. You could mourn for Alfie when you had saved his body and it’s new inhabitant.

 “Where are your hurt the most, Samandriel? I can patch you up the best I can. I am training to be a vet so my knowledge is limited but I will do what I can. Alfie said to look after you because you are a good, kind angel and I believe him. I promise to do what I can for you.” you said in between sobs. You rushed to continue at the look of guilt on his face. “And I don’t blame you for what happened to Alfie, that was his decision and he knew the risks. Stay still while I get my first aid kit.” You rushed off to the bathroom to retrieve the large first aid kit you had, which you were silently thankful you had invested in now, even though it had seemed expensive at the time you had got it.

As you ran back into your kitchen, you made yourself act like a professional, pushing your own emotional pain away for the time being in favour of helping Samandriel’s physical pain. You kneeled next to the angel on the tiled floor and began to cut his already ripped shirt off his body to assess the damage. You gasped at the extent of his wounds. There were cuts, gashes and holes all over him. You attended to those on his torso as best you could before turning your attention to his head, which looked like it had been drilled into numerous times. You fought back tears again at the thought of what they must have gone through, but became angry that anyone would do this to another living being.

“M-my…. w-wings…” the angel mumbled, eyes closed through the pain.

“If you can show them to me then I can see what I can do” you said, although you were unsure of what you would be able to do to help them. _How different to bird wings can they be though?_ You thought.

You could see that it took effort, but the angel managed to show them to you. They were magnificent and took up most of the room. Through the blood, dirt and mangled feathers you could see that they were the most beautiful cream colour. You saw the problem almost immediately – one wing was quite clearly broken near the base. You looked around your apartment for anything to use as a splint that the wing could be tied to. _Would a table leg do?_ You thought. You gently set the angel’s head onto the floor while you ran over to your kitchen table and quickly set about unscrewing the screw that held the table leg in place. You grabbed a pile of your veterinary books from the living room and used them as a temporary surface to keep the table from falling down onto Samandriel’s wing. While you worked, you noticed that Samandriel had succumbed to unconsciousness but you thought it was probably for the best because Samandriel was clearly very weak but silently thanked whoever was out there that he was not awake for the next part. You had to move the broken wing back into alignment and strap it to the make-shift splint, which must have been excruciating for the angel.

After setting the broken wing, you set about cleaning the numerous cuts and ground in dirt on Samandriel’s wings and making sure that all the feathers were put back into what you thought must be their correct positions. You admired your handiwork, it had taken you the best part of 3 hours to patch up the angel and you hoped you had done a good enough job. You were still not entirely sure about his wings because angels were not part of your veterinary training.

_‘At least his looks a little more comfortable now_ ’ you thought, seeing a little less pain etched onto his features. You regretfully reached out and caressed the angel’s face, trying to wake him up. After a few attempts at saying his name a well, he awoke. You could see he was still in pain and lying on the kitchen floor was probably not the best position for him to be in.

“I am sorry to wake you, Samandriel, but I am not strong enough to move you by myself to a more comfortable position. Are you able to help me?” you regretfully asked. He managed to nod his head a little in acknowledgment and you wrapped your arms around his body. He clung onto you for support as you hauled him to a standing position and began to move towards the bedroom.

“No, I won’t take your bed” He said.

You admired him for trying to be the gentleman even in his current state but you were having none of it. “With all due respect, Samandriel, you are going to have my bed. And don’t even try to argue with me, you need to rest and heal!”

The fight once again left Samandriel as he saw the look on your face as you helped him onto the bed and found him some sweatpants Alfie had left at yours for the angel to change into.

“Now try and rest” you say before adding, “I can get you some aspirin to ease the pain if you like. I don’t know if it will work because you are an angel but it might still be worth a try?”

“I am willing to try it if you think it will help.”

“I’ll get you some. You might want to change into these to be more comfortable” you say, handing him the sweatpants with a small smile. With that you left to get him some aspirin and a glass of water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long, I've had some really important work stuff to do these last few months.
> 
> Hope it is worth the wait!

**Chapter 4**

 

It had been a couple of weeks since Alfie had died but Samandriel was slowly healing day by day. He was now able to walk around the flat by himself and had stated trying to repay you for your help and kindness by waking you up every morning with breakfast. It was only cereal but you had to give him credit for trying.

Since taking in Samandriel, he had painted symbols all over your apartment to ward against angels and probably anything else he could think of. It had made a right mess of the paintwork so you had decided to keep the symbols but wallpaper over them. That way you could still be “as safe as possible when every angel in heaven was after whoever is hiding me” Samandriel had said. It was after he had said this that you had become more security conscious and weary of everything; your senses having been heightened through fear.

Thus the soft knock at your door sounded like a shotgun going off. You were immediately woken in a state of panic and ready to fight when Samandriel opened the door lightly holding the breakfast tray.

“I am sorry for waking you but your first lecture is in an hour and I thought you would like some breakfast before you go” He looked apologetic. You started to relax.

“It’s ok, Samandriel. Thank you for waking me. It was time for me to get up soon anyway. How are you feeling this morning?” You asked.

“Much better, thank you. I think I am healing well. Not up to full strength yet but in a few more weeks I should be. Then I shall repay you by decorating your apartment for you and doing all the jobs that need doing around the house so you can focus on your studies. I know how important they are to you.”

“Oh, no don’t worry about me. I can manage. You don’t have to do such menial human tasks. Besides, there’s nothing to repay!” You replied kindly as you stumbled out of bed over to the coffee Samandriel had made for you and taking a sip with a smile. “What coffee is this, it’s amazing?! I can’t make my coffee taste this good!”

“I went to the coffee shop at the end of the street that I have seen you go to on your way to your studies” He said proudly.

“YOU WENT OUTSIDE ARE YOU MAD? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN FOUND!” You screamed, suddenly overcome by a sense of panic again for your angel. He looked shocked and a little guilty for a moment before you added, “Please, please, don’t ever take any unnecessary risk for me. I’m just some mortal who you will forget about soon enough anyway when you leave. I’m not worth it, Samandriel” you sighed, trying to act like you didn’t care if he forgot you even though it would be heart-breaking for you. You realised you had become quite attached to the cute little angel who had crashed into your life.

He put the tray down and took your hand with a blush on his cheeks, unable to meet your eye. “I would do it a thousand times for you to do something to make you do that lovely smile of yours, Y/N.” he finally looked into your eyes. “I warded myself so I was safe. And don’t you ever think I will forget about you. I had no right to come into your life like I did but you took me in. You are the most kind-hearted, caring, loving person I know. I will NEVER forget you. And why would I leave? I feel responsible for keeping you safe from angels, demons, whatever else is out there that you might encounter. I want nothing more than to stay right here with you. For as long as you will allow. I have no business in Heaven anymore – they wanted me dead. I could never go back to being a good little soldier and following orders. Not knowing that you are here on Earth. My heart would always want to be here” He said earnestly with sincerity.

You were astonished. You dared to hope but you had to make sure.

“You want to stay here? With me? But… I’m just some human. There is nothing special about me. Why would your heart want to be here?” He dropped your hand as he realised what he had just said and turned away bright red. “Samandriel?” You moved so you were standing in front of him, even though he refused to look at you.

“Because I love you, Y/N. Before you say anything I know I have no right. Alfie and I shared a link and he explained what it was that I was feeling. I had no idea that angels could feel this way but all I want to do is love and protect you for all eternity, Y/N.” He looked deflated, still not looking at you.

You did the only thing you could think of and grabbed his face in your hands and kissed him with all the promises of eternity you had.

“I would like nothing more than for you to stay here with me, Samandriel. I have grown so used to you being here that I wouldn’t have known what to do if you had left. I want you to be here with me. For ever. I-I love you too” you said with tears of joy running down your face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've had some major writers block and been going through some stuff. Hope this is ok!

It had been a month since you had confessed your feelings to Samandriel but he seemed at a loss with what to do with the information you had provided him. Things had gone back to how they had been, with you caring for him and his continued recovery. You were sure you had scared him off with your confession, even though he had also confessed.

You rolled out of bed when your alarm went off, but you hadn’t been asleep anyway. You had been worrying about how to make things better between Samandriel and you.

Making your way to the kitchen for some coffee, you were startled to see that he was sitting at the table already as these days he seemed to be avoiding you as much as possible.

“Morning Samandriel” you said stifling a yawn and walking over to the cupboard to get some coffee and cup.

“Will you go on a date with me tonight, Rose? I know that’s what humans do when they like someone very much. I have been researching about how to do things properly because I want this to be special for you”

You were even more startled than you had been when you stepped into the kitchen and saw his figure already present.

You recovered from your shock with a big smile on your face. “I’d love to Samandriel!” Relief surged through you, before sheepishly admitting “I thought you had gone off me or were having second thoughts recently or… something!” you tailed off lamely, suddenly feeling self-conscious and more than a little stupid.

“What?! Of course not! I would never, I just wanted to make sure I was doing this properly and wasn’t about to mess it up with you!” Samandriel stood, pulling you into his arms for a quick hug. “I confess I was very nervous about asking in case you said no. I am sorry if I have seemed… distant.” He couldn’t make eye contact for a moment, before saying “now, here is your breakfast. Eat it and get to your lecture, Rose. I’ll leave prompts for you when you get home later” he smiled proudly, if a little cryptically before disappearing into the next room and leaving you to finish your coffee and breakfast.

You spent all day wondering distractedly what Samandriel had planned for your and by the time your last lecture finished, you were out the door so quickly your classmates might have mistaken you for a gust of wind.

 

To say you were nervous was an understatement. You had no idea what to expect and you hoped that Samandriel had picked you something appropriate to wear wherever you were going. It wasn’t that you didn’t trust him, more that he still had some things to learn about human culture and what might or might not be considered fitting for certain situations, especially in the clothing department.

You got back to your apartment to find it empty. Not that you were expecting Samandriel to be there but you had hoped he would be. Instead you found a note on your bed which read:

_Rose, in your wardrobe you will find what I’d like you to wear. It should be easy to identify. I know you are nervous but please trust me; I want tonight to be as perfect for you as you are to me._

 You placed your bag down and walked over to your wardrobe, opening the door to find a beautiful knee length black dress with an attractive V-shaped neckline. A dress you had never seen before. You gasped. _Has Samandriel really gone to so much effort for me? He bought me a new dress?_ You thought.

As you took the dress out of the wardrobe, another note was pinned to it simply stating that a taxi would show up in 1 ½ hours for you.

Pulling off your casual clothes you turned the shower on to heat up while mentally deciding what makeup to apply for your big date tonight. The excitement was building but so were the butterflies. You were incredibly nervous of wearing such a simple, yet sexy dress to a mystery place.

Once you had showered, you walked over to your dressing table and gathered the makeup you wanted. You were going for the understated and sophisticated look if you could pull it off.

Once your makeup was applied and your hair done in simple curls, you turned your attention to the dress. _I hope it fits!_ You thought with a nervous giggle.

You needn’t have worried because as soon as you put it on, you knew you looked the best you had ever looked in your life with the simple yet sexy dress and complimentary hair and makeup.

The doorbell rang, jolting you from your admiration of your transformation from your average student into beautiful young woman. Grabbing your bag and putting on a pair of red heels to highlight your dress, you opened the door and walked downstairs to the waiting taxi taking you to who knows where.


End file.
